Use of wireless networks to transmit data as well as voice traffic leads to increased loading on such networks. Transmission of content, such as images and video content, to wireless devices adds further loading and strain on network resources and leads to bandwidth limitations. Delivery of broadband data while responding to other data requests from a large number of devices during peak periods adds further loading and costs for network operators. In addition, quality of service for voice and data traffic can be impacted by the increases in wireless data transmissions. Increased bandwidth requirements to support user-initiated broadband data delivery present challenges to network operators, while increased connection latency and network surcharges impact the user experience.